Bullet Drop Compensation (BDC) (sometimes referred to as ballistic elevation) is a feature available on some rifle scopes. The feature compensates for the effect of gravity on the bullet at given distances (referred to as “bullet drop”) in flat fire scenarios. The feature must be tuned for the particular ballistic trajectory of a particular combination of gun and cartridge at a predefined muzzle velocity and air density. Telescopic sights designed for military use featuring BDC reticles or elevation turrets with range markings are fairly common. Since the usage of standardized ammunition is an important prerequisite to match the BDC feature to the external ballistic behavior of the employed projectiles, telescopic sights with BDC are generally intended to assist with field shooting at targets at varying medium to longer ranges rather than precise long-range shots. With increasing range inevitable BDC induced errors will occur when the environmental and meteorological circumstances deviate from the predefined circumstances for which the BDC was calibrated. Marksmen can be trained to understand the main forces acting on the projectile and their effect on their particular gun and ammunition and the effects of external factors at longer ranges to counter these errors. Riflescopes that try to accommodate multiple Bullet Drop Compensations (BDCs) are for the most part confusing. Thus, there is a need for a more accurate and less confusing multiple BCDs and/or other reticle elements of a riflescope.